Downpour
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "I'll keep whatever secrets you ask of me" He whispered in her ear leading her towards the door his hand on her lower back, his touching sending electricity through her body.
1. Chapter 1

So I've had this story written and sitting aside to post sometime and you know what… it's time, what if Sara and Greg hadn't met in Vegas. What if their lives had been completely different?

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

Please review let me know what you think!

**Downpour **

**(One) **

The sound of Mozart's symphony No. 40 filled the atmosphere mingling with the noise of chatter as people made polite conversation. The chandeliers above them were bathing the room in a warm glow, the mahogany floors standing like a contrast to the gold that decorated the walls. The air tinged with the smell of fine French wines and the low notes of women's perfume as they entertained their male counter parts with lingering looks and sharp conversation.

Sara rested her head on her husband's shoulder but his conversation did not stop; his attention not moving for a second towards her longing for affection. She caught the eye of a man standing beside the bar, his lips curling into a smile, for the third time that night. His blonde hair caught the light as he leant back taking a sip of his whiskey, the grey of his suit shimmering across his broad shoulders as he moved turning away from her.

She knew only too well that the disappointment that settled in the pit of her stomach was wrong. It was not her place to want his eyes on her, his gaze painted in lusty interest as he scanned and memorised every inch of her satin covered form. The way he'd been watching her all night had been resounding through her body; shivers running up and down her spine, goose bumps prickling her skin.

Kissing her husband softly on the cheek as a way of a goodbye though it was unlikely he would notice her absence. She made her way towards the stranger- the sound of the heels clicking against the floor seemed to bring more attention than she had wanted, the material of her navy gown brushing against her ankles as she walked towards him.

The conversation seemed to come naturally and the way he smiled at her had Sara melting in ways she had never imagined. Greg Sanders; his name seemed to just roll of her tongue. And when he tugged at her wrists pulling her towards the door with a sly smile, a packet of cigarettes in his hand she couldn't help but give in and follow him out.

"As long as you promise not to tell..." She muttered to him letting their fingers naturally tangle together as he took hold of so much more than her hand.

"I'll keep whatever secrets you ask of me" He whispered in her ear leading her towards the door his hand on her lower back, his touching sending electricity through her body.

The night air surrounded them as they stepped into the dark, the sweet smell of honeysuckle and lavender flooding the gardens, the heat of summer dancing across their skin as they hid within the shadows. Smoke swirled around them enticing Sara more than she had ever believed it could as she passed the cigarette back to Greg.

"So tell me...Ms Sidle...What brings you to Paris?" He asked with a raised eyebrow watching her as she kept her attention focused on the stars and smog above them.

"My husband...is a lecturer at the University of Paris..." She shrugged. From the way the sparks in her eyes dulled Greg could tell that this was not a talking point she wished to explore- the mention of her husband changing her whole stance.

"How did you wind up being married to Mr Key Speaker in there?" He questioned realising he wanted to know more, he wanted to know what was making her eye glisten with the sadness they were displaying. Sara took a sip of her beer sighing as the taste remained in her mouth, rattling against her teeth.

"He was guest lecturing at Berkeley when I was studying there...And I made the mistake of falling in love with him" She spoke quietly not looking at him as if they were sharing secrets that no one could ever know.

"Mistake?" Greg continued knowing that he was upsetting the balance she had created in her life by asking these questions. He didn't want to be cruel – he wanted her to see that she was far too young, far too beautiful to be spending her time barely living.

"I didn't mean to say that..." She shook her head clearing her throat before she answered.

"Tell me" He whispered in her ear taking a step towards her, the scent of her skin overwhelming him.

"There's nothing to tell...I'm happy and married..." Sara shrugged the shake in her voice telling more than her words had done.

"Sara..." His carefully placed an arm around her waist twisting her to face him, her body flush against his.

"Don't...I can't talk about this..." She tried to push him away but found her fingers curling around his shoulders the shadows surrounding them. Greg leant down his lips inches away from hers; he could see the small quiver of her breath, the rise and fall of her chest beneath the silk of her gown. She leant back against the cool wall but he followed suit slowly placing his lips against hers.

Greg could feel himself being dragged under by the wave of feelings that had flooded his body the moment he had set eyes on Sara but the reminder that he was kissing a married woman didn't fade as they melted into their embrace. His lips danced against hers waiting for a response and when it finally came he could feel his breath being stolen away.

Her fingers tangled through his hair pulling him in their kiss deepened before he had a chance to convince himself that this was a bad idea. Sara could feel her legs tremble beneath her as her body reacted in a way she hadn't felt in so long to this man. Her heart beat increasing triple fold as he pressed against her.

The sound of the heavy doors swinging open and people wandering into the gardens forced them apart breathlessly composing themselves but the taste of the kiss reminding on their lips for the world to see.

"I have to go..." Sara looked away from him biting her lower lip as she smoothed down her dress, carefully running her fingers through her inky black curls. Greg didn't say a word as he watched her walk away from him. Her hands were curled into fists, her back arched slightly as she tried to leave behind what had happened.

But she couldn't leave it behind, that very kiss playing in her mind over and over like a broken record as she tried to drown out the sounds that made the symphony she called her life.

And as her husband led her out the door casually wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they climbed down the large stone staircase towards their cab. Sara found herself casting a look behind her seeing Greg standing in the very spot they had been tangled in each other's arms, a cigarette at his lips as his eyes burned into her.

As much as Sara attempted to shake off the feelings that he had brought to life in her during the car journey, her head resting against the window watching as Paris moved by. The small details seemed to be at the forefront of her mind refusing to let her ignore what had happened; the feel of his suit beneath her fingers, the smell of his skin, the way his stubble brushed against her cheek.

She couldn't stop the images of Greg running through her mind whenever she closed her eyes when she climbed into bed with her husband that night, she couldn't stop her lips from tasting him and she couldn't stop her heart from wishing she had met him in another life.

The ring on her finger seemed to tighten and burn reminding her of her vows and her promises as she twisted out of its grasp. With a heavy heart she placed it on the table beside the bed staring at the vacant space it left on her finger.

* * *

The doorbell interrupted her concentration as she stared helplessly at the cookbook propped on the counter. Cooking dinner had seemed like a good idea at the time but the more she delved into the recipe the less in control she felt.

With a sigh she quickly cleaned the flour from her hands and moved across the vast space towards the door grumbling about the French postal service and its inability to deliver in the morning.  
The last person she expected to see on the other side of the door was Greg Sanders. He beamed at her, gifting her that charming smile that sent shivers up her spine.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, feeling incredibly aware of her hair tied in a messy knot and her food stained clothes.

"That's no way to treat your dinner guests" He remarked, waving the bottle of wine in his hands. "Your husband invited me..."

He looked her over carefully making her breath stop in her chest. Even in this state he still looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. His eyes danced across her body, as if trying to capture her and keep her in his memories.

With a sheepish smile she opened the door wide and gestured for him to come through into her home. Greg didn't hesitate, stepping across the threshold without a moment of hesitation. His eyes scanned the empty room, turning back to her expectantly.

"I Uhm... I was just cooking. Grissom's not home yet" She explained the situation nervously, clearing her throat as she took the wine from his outstretched hand.

Greg remained silent, watching as she made her way to the antique drinks cabinet on the wall. She could feel his eyes burning into her with every step she took; her heart was racing rapidly in her chest as she desperately tried to think up platonic conversation topics. But the tension was too much they both recalled their kiss in colour.

Sara took a deep breath, thinking about the fact that her husband would soon be thrown into this situation. She wondered if he would sense the tension between herself and Greg. She wondered if she would be able to stop the stolen glances and the unspoken secrets from appearing on her lips.

"Make yourself comfortable" Sara suggested, swallowing the lump in her throat "I hope you don't mind if I keep cooking?"

"I'll help" Greg grinned, reaching out his hand and stroking the side of her face gently.

"Please..." She whimpered but the rest of her words seemed to fall silent on her lips.

She quickly drew breath, the intimate contact making the blood rush through her body and colour her cheeks. He slowly removed his hand, showing her the smear of flour he had removed from her skin.

"Here" He whispered in her ear his hands covering hers. Sara could feel him breathing against her neck as his body brushed against hers. Her breath caught in her chest as his heat surrounded her heart beat increasing.

"You've done this before" She murmured as his hands tenderly moved hers.

"A few times" He laughed against her skin.

"You're just the type of man I thought you were" Sara rolled her eyes realising that staying away from him was exactly what she needed to do. All of these feelings couldn't go any further. She wouldn't let them.

"I'm a nice guy" He insisted his lips brushing against her neck.

"I'm sure you are" Sara gave a throaty laugh but before she could say a word he had twisted her around in his arms so they were facing each other.

"Why don't you find out..." he whispered to her.

"I have to go..." Sara croaked fighting the catalytic effect he seemed to have on her. "I have to go...get ready for dinner..." She finally managed to say her hands resting on his chest gently pushing him away, her eyes focused on the floor, her wedding ring glinting in the light a reminder of why the things they both were imagining were wrong.

Sara made her way upstairs trying not to rush when all she wanted to do was escape the atmosphere that had settled in the kitchen. She couldn't cope with it. It had been so long since feelings of lust had been stirred up in her system and now she realised she didn't know how to handle them.

She stared into her closet realising she had no idea what she should wear for this evening. She had planned a romantic meal with her husband, one that required little thought when it came to attire. She would be surprised if he noticed what she wore anyway.

Skimming over her small collection of cocktail dresses and quickly rejecting them her hand fell of the soft chiffon material of her favourite 'little black dress'. It was a timeless classic, capped sleeves and a flattering neckline, the skirt floated delicately around her knees and the waist hugged at her curves.

She tossed the dress on the bed and padded into the en suite, stepping under the shower hoping to wash away the lust that coated her skin. The sound of music floating upstairs snapped her out of her daze, reminding her of the man waiting for her downstairs.

Sara dressed quickly and blow dried her hair, staring at herself in the mirror as she applied minimal makeup and decided she scrubbed up ok. With a deep breath she stepped out onto the stairs, capturing Greg's attention immediately.

His eyes carefully washed over her, studying her form in as much detail as he could, the sly smile on his lips speaking of the things he was thinking about.

"You look beautiful" Greg finally said meet her eye as she approached him.

"Thank you" Sara quickly blushed looking away. The sound of keys in the door quickly cut through the atmosphere as they both anticipated Grissom's arrival. He made his way into the living room to see his wife awkwardly standing beside their guest.

"Greg..." He smiled shaking hands with the younger man. "Sara...Get the man a drink"

Sara gave a quick nod retrieving two glasses from the kitchen before pouring Grissom's favourite bourbon into them both. They two men began conversation giving Sara time to finish preparing dinner noting the small things Greg had adjusted around the kitchen while he waited for her.

As the three of them awkwardly sat at the dinner table, topics of conversation seem to be lost. Sara cleared her throat before looking to Greg.

"So how do you two know each other?" She asked wondering when they had crossed paths.

"Greg and I met in Las Vegas where I'd been previously working." Grissom clarified but it seemed clear that he knew little about the other man.

Silence fell upon them again as they ate without words to each other but Sara could feel her skin prickle from the way Greg glanced at her. His eyes seemed to be saying more than she could have imagined as she attempted to ignore him.

"This was a wonderful meal Sara...are you sure you cooked it yourself?" Grissom smiled at her, but the bite was more than obvious in his attempt at joking.

"Yes. I did" She realised she was not going to share the fact Greg had helped.

"Okay" Gil nodded with a bemused look as he studied his plate.

"You're a wonderful cook Sara" Greg threw in attempting to soften the mood that had filled the dining room.

"She's not usually..." Her husband commented under his breath but it was loud enough to cause a flicker of hurt to cross Sara's expression. She stood up silently gathering their plates and glasses.

"Let me help you" Greg offered taking the dessert plates into his hands following her into the kitchen.

"...I'm staying at the Hotel Amour if you want to talk" He whispered huskily into her ear glancing at the door to make sure her husband wouldn't hear.

"It's fine...he's just like that..." Sara shrugged as she put the pot of coffee on walking back into the dining room before Greg had a chance to say anything else.

After all of these years Sara wasn't ready to let go of the life she had created. The stability she had always craved...

* * *

Her cheeks were flushed, her lower lip swallow from where she had been biting it and her eyes red rimmed as she stood outside of his hotel. The deep crimson of the name gleamed and dripped down the side of the building unsteadying her feet.

It just had just been another night with her husband. Another fight she had tried to cope with.

But as Sara made her way to his room her stomach twisting in knots she realised that she didn't want to cope tonight- she wanted to escape.

Greg threw the open door with an irritated sigh- he hadn't ordered any room service and wasn't in the mood for conversation with the woman staying in the room next door. He was taken aback by Sara as she stood before him, her hands clasped together in front of her, her eyes focused on the floor.

"Come in" He finally said stepping out of the way. Sara stood awkwardly taking in the room, garish floral wall paper surrounding them, a four poster bed taking up most of the room and as she inched forwards she could see the mirror carefully placed above it.

"Greg...I..." Sara began talking but the words muted on her lips as he approached her, something igniting in his gaze as he roughly pulled her towards him kissing her passionately like he'd done the night they'd met.

"I..." Sara breathlessly tried again as his lips moved to her neck but gave up curling her hands around his neck and he pushed her back towards the bed. Before Sara could barely register what was happening as they tore the clothes from their bodies as though the fabric was burning their skin. Her clothes lay in a scattered mess on the floor surrounding the bed as she indulging in Greg's attention his touch tracing across her body as if creating a work of art.

Greg pulled Sara into his lap planting fervent kissing on her collar bone as his arms wound around her waist. She slowly lowered herself gasping as her body adjusted to him her hands gripping his legs as she leant back. Bracing herself on his ankles Sara curled her legs around his waist, her feet firmly against him as she rocked her hips into him.

His lips danced across her skin as his hands supported her back their heavy sighs marking the air as dense as the guilt but as Greg met her motions Sara found herself completely lost in the moment. She threw her head back exposing the delicate skin of her neck, invitation enough as he covered her body with his own. His tan skin glistening as he moved closer to her.

Sara's fingers danced across the muscular plains of his back and into his hair. She arched her back against him, her eyes flicking open as he moved against her. The image of their tangled bodies filled her eyes as it was reflected back to her in the mirror and a shiver crossed her body as she met her own gaze. Greg pulled back from her neck, searching for her eye contact and instead following her attention to the ceiling. A wicked grin crossed his features as their eyes locked in the reflection. Greg fluttered his fingertips across her body, a groan making it known on her lips as the power of their entanglement began to overwhelm her.

Tension coiled in her lower abdomen as her fingers grasped at Greg as she rotated against him with more ardour. He pushed into her harder his fingertips swirling in the perfect places watching as she came undone a low groan escaped her lips as she clenched around him over and over until the aftershocks settled in.

He finally released himself pulling Sara up against him kissing her with everything he could muster a shiver running down his spine, goose bumps covering his body as he felt a type of intensity he had never done before.

Their exhausted bodies collapsed as they afterglow settled in; the musk of their affair thick in the air around them. Sara moved herself away from Greg quickly searching for her clothes not letting her body give into the worn out feeling burning in the pit of her stomach.

"Come back to bed" He growled in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist as Sara smoothed her hands over her dress.

"I can't" She shook her head. "I need to get home"

Greg let go of her watching as she gathered her things together, running her fingers quickly through her hair trying to gain the composure she had forgotten about.

After a quick kiss she whispered into his ear leaving Greg alone reeling from their encounter with only two words.

"Thank you"

They found the way their worlds spun had changed- that night had shaken the foundations they had based their existences on.

It was only supposed to be the once- Sara knew that she was supposed to forget about him- but the next day when her husband left for work she made her way across the city to Greg's hotel room leaving her heart behind.

He took her to bed again- he made love to her as if it was the last time and the world was crumbling outside of their window.

They spent the weekend he was in Paris wrapped up in each other's arms, their bodies intertwined as they didn't let a moment pass them by.

Greg made her forget about her real life but Sara knew she would have to return. She would always have to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Downpour **

**(Two)**

The breeze swirled around as if whispering secrets to her as she strolled through the campus gardens taking in every inch of the sky above her. The amber marks of the sun gleaming through the clouds. Like a June night warming her heart the dusky evening surrounded her as she memorised the tones of the atmosphere. A small smile tugged at her lips as she ignored the people milling around her focusing on the sound of her foot steps against the pavement and her heart beat creating a symphony taking centre stage.

With one deep breath her body was colliding with a stranger her heart constricting as she glanced up meeting eyes she recognised. The breath was stolen from her chest as she could feel her eyes sting in attempts to focus and confirm what she could see; Greg Sanders.

"Sara" Her name appeared on his lips in a breathless rush, the vapour lingering in the cool the air between them.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked her eyes lighting up in the dimming shadow of the sun. "...I was just thinking about you" A secret smiled appearing across her features.

"I'm attending the conference on forensic psychology" He smiled. "You look good"

Sara wrapped her coat tighter around herself as she realised it had been almost half a year since she had seen Greg last- she'd disappeared out of his hotel room while he slept leaving nothing but a note to say she was sorry.

Being face to face with the faint sadness in his eyes now she could feel her heart jump into her throat the guilt churning in her stomach. A part of her had wished she hadn't left him the way she had done. But life had gotten in the way- if they had met each other in a different life then perhaps she could have stayed before him until the morning light had broken across the city. She could have let him wrap her up in his arms as they pretended the world beyond them didn't exist.

Those things were never to be because she'd given her heart to someone else a long time ago. Their marriage may be buried under a dark cloud but she could still genuinely tell herself she loved her husband. She could still look into his eyes and remember her vows; only right now he was halfway across the world and far out of her reach.

Greg could make her heart turn around in her chest and thump so hard her entire body throbbed but it was always going to be bittersweet. Because she knew would always return to her husband for as long as he would welcome her home.

"I'm going to get some dinner if you'd like to come?" She asked nervously burying her hands deep in her pockets, her eyes hopeful. He nodded offering her his hand and with a small moment's hesitation she took it letting their fingers intertwine as they silently walked side by side letting the fading light take with it the doubts, guilt and anxiety that had flooded their bodies.

The restaurant was close to empty couples hidden amongst the shadows of corners. Luigi Cherubini's 'Lodoiska' played faintly in the background forcing Sara to smile as they were seated a table by the window.

"This is Gil's favourite opera" She said as Greg looked questioningly at her.

"How is he?" He asked, studying his menu with focus, his brow creased with a frown as he bit back the jealousy he felt.

"He's away" She whispered to him, her hand brushing across his cheek as she leant across the table, meeting his eye meaningfully. Greg could feel himself being lost for words as it settled in what she meant- what they were doing.

They were like any other couple there, sharing lingering looks and muttered conversation and no one cared about the way her wedding ring looked on the left hand that held the hand of a man that had once been her lover. No one said a word about the way his lips brushed against her cheek as he muttered in her ear about just how much he'd missed her, and how beautiful she looked.

No one noticed the way he held her close as they stepped out into the Parisian autumn night the streets buzzing with a feeling no different to their hearts. The sound of violins filled their ears as they strolled, holding hands taking deep breaths drinking in the details of the night, watching the stars that filled the skies.

Greg stopped pulling Sara back towards him- her body colliding with his as he smiled at her unassumingly, she quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly; her hands resting against his chest, as she steadied herself.

"May I have this dance?" he asked wrapping one hand around her waist.

"Here" She questioned him looking towards the musicians carefully assembled on the side of the street watching them intently. With a moment's hesitation she pressed her lips together, glancing up at him with glinting eyes. "Of course sir" she eventually replied.

Greg lifted one of hands in his own suspending them in mid air tangled together while Sara curled her fingers around his shoulder their bodies in the position of dancers, in line with their elegant shadows. They slowly moved in time to the music their eyes not leaving each other's as their feet carefully placed themselves around each other.

The gravel glinted of the colours of the city as the rainfall turned the cement a gleaming black, a mirror for the world.

Sara leant towards him, her eyes nervously looking towards his lips. She carefully kissed him, brushing her lips against his softly her heart pounding against the ribcage as Greg kissed back.

"Take me home" She muttered to him.

The city sped past them in a haze of colours and lights as their heart beats grew weary in their chests as the cab journey slowly came to an end. As they made their way to the apartment Greg had rented for the trip the anticipation blanketed them as if they were lost in their own world.

As soon as the door was shut Greg pulled Sara towards him kissing her in the way he had imagined he would almost every night for the last six months. She pushed his coat away from his shoulders wrapping her arms around his neck leading them back towards the sofa. They collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs their lips not unlocking from their frenzied, breathless kisses.

Sara's worked blinding on undoing the buttons on Greg's shirt wanting nothing more than to feel the warmth of his skin beneath her fingertips. He unzipped her coat, his lips wandering to her neck as she arched her back throwing the item of clothing aside. She peeled away his shirt from his shoulders her eyes taking in the sight of his bare chest, her nails scraping down his back.

Without a word Greg hoisted Sara up into his arms carrying her towards the bedroom pausing only to help her take her jeans off. They slowly took off their clothes letting them lay on the floor a trail from the sofa to the bedroom, lost in kisses as they rediscovered each other's bodies.

Greg placed Sara down in the bed trailing his lips from her neck towards her collar bone pausing to see her watching him her breathing steadily becoming more erratic as he dipped lower. His hands brushed across her breasts as his tongue moved against her at a tortuous rhythm her gasps and sighs filling the air.

Her body tightened as she came in a rush of heat, he growled against her thigh with a small sense of satisfaction as he slithered back her body so they were eye to eye.

Sara pulled him towards her for her a kiss, her lips devouring his as he slowly moved into her all of the things they had held back coming undone in that moment. Greg moved over her steadily building her up, she matched everyone of his movements her hands grasping hold of him as the self control slipped through her fingers.

Her body trembled as she came undone, arching her back into him, his name escaping into the thick air. Greg slowed his body releasing all of the tension that had pent up over the past six months unravelling breathlessly kissing Sara.

They remained tangled together their bodies recovering as theirs heart set themselves on fire, their eyes meeting in the dimmed light an understanding forming in silence.

* * *

Sara knocked on the door shaking away the raindrops from her umbrella, carefully smoothing her hands over her dress. It was one she hadn't worn in a long time, it clung to her curves and displayed more of her skin than she had felt comfortable in but the way Greg looked at her made her feel beautiful. And as the soft fabric had danced beneath her fingertips as she'd stood in her bedroom she couldn't help but fall for it again.

Greg swung open the door a single yellow tulip in his hand as he greeted her with a quick kiss. He handed her the flower and offered her his hand leading her inside. Sara felt the breath escape her body as she glanced around at all of the candles that lit the room, bathing it in a warm glow.

"This is beautiful- thank you" She eventually said turning to him. But he simply just smiled wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her body against his.

"I thought it would be nice to do something special- I planned for it to be up on the roof but the weather wasn't on my side..." He explained brushing the hair away from her face.

"It's perfect the way it is" She whispered before kissing him leading Greg to the sofa, her hands quickly working on undoing the buttons on his shirt. Once again they found themselves skin on skin, rediscovering each other's bodies as if they had been apart for years rather than just the day.

Sara pushed Greg down on the sofa as she slowly lowered herself onto him, gripping hold of his shoulders as she adjusted to him. She placed her feet firmly down on the sofa giving Greg a devilish grin before leaning back, her hands planted on the floor to support herself. He couldn't help but gasp as she lay before him completely exposed rocking her hips back and forth.

Greg could feel the blood coursing through his system as he watched the way the most intimate parts of their bodies joined, a groan escaping his lips. He leant back, his hands grazing her thighs and hips; his eyes focused on the rhythm Sara had created- his chest constricting exhilaration as he watched the way they fitted together. Sara's actions sped up a sigh escaping into the air as she could feel her body tighten dragging Greg under with her. The tension left his body as he spilled into her.

He helped her up again, settling on his lap as they shared breathless kisses, the candles flickering across their skin created pictures they knew they would never be able to forget.

* * *

"You have to keep your eyes closed...you promised" Sara said with pursed lips stopping in her tracks to look back at him. The morning air surrounded them, as the sound of grass crunching beneath their feet and the smell of crisp air infecting their lungs.

"Please let me look already Sara...you got me out of bed this early...you owe me..." He groaned tightening his grip on her hand not opening his eyes knowing it would irritate her. And that was the last thing he wanted to do today, their hours together were coming to a very quick end.

"And..." She took a step towards him whispering in his ear "I'll pay you back for that...later"

"Oh I like that sound of that..." He said with a knowing smile.

"Of course you do Mr Sanders" She rolled her eyes, and even though he couldn't see her he knew she was doing so. "But for now you have to do as I say"

"Yes miss" He nodded firmly, letting her lead him to wherever they were heading.

Their whirlwind affair had left him feeling helpless, he and found himself falling for Sara even when all of his senses were telling him not to. She was a married woman. She did not love him. They did not have a future. And the million other reasons he had to keep his distance. But for some reason he had ignored his better judgement, he had let her use him and hoped that perhaps it wouldn't end the way he knew it would.

She did not want to return to her husband, he could sense it, she did not want to go back to being a ghost in her own home but for some reason she couldn't break away. Loyalty perhaps, he wanted to ask, he wanted to shake her and tell her there was no point in living half a life. But for some reason the words remained constricted in his chest and never made their way into the atmosphere.

"You can open your eyes" She informed him as they came to a standstill. Greg slowly opened his eyes taking in the sight of Bois de Boulogne stretching out around them in the golden morning light before turning his attention to the blanket Sara had laid out, a picnic basket waiting at the edge.

"This is lovely" He smiled softly at Sara, pulling her towards him for a tender kiss. "It really is"

"I'm glad you like it..." She mumbled pulling him down on to the blanket with her. "I made breakfast" She opened the basket handing him a mug, pouring hot coffee into it and then pouring one for herself.

"I don't want today to end..." He muttered casting his eyes over the view before resting his gaze on her.

"Let's make the most of it" Sara leant forward kissing him softly, brushing her hand across his cheek.

Greg pulled Sara into his arms without a word, holding her against him so she could hear the sound of his heart beat beneath his chest as they lay tangled together beneath the Parisian skies.

They looked like any other couple enjoying the good weather, everyone oblivious to the sin they were indulging in.

* * *

"That's everything" Greg announced placing the last of his clothes in the suitcase, zipping it up with a sad smile. "We still have a few hours until my flight...Would you like to get some dinner?"

"No" Sara shook her head moving towards him. "I want...you...to make love to me one more time"

Her eyes glistened in the semi-darkness, as she took his hands in her own pulling him towards her. "Make sure I never forget you" She whispered desperately in his ear as her nails crossed gently over the plains of his back making him tremble in anticipation.

Without another word he pushed towards her, her legs giving way under her as she collapsed onto the bed. His arm cradled her neck while he danced delicate kisses over her collarbone feeling her blood pumping through her veins with every touch of his lips.

They shed their clothes, exploring each other's bodies with all of their senses not wanting to forget what it felt like to be in each other's arms, to be tangled together when they were forced apart. Greg hooked Sara's legs over his shoulders picking up pace as she franticly rocked her hips against him.

Her orgasm came out of nowhere, her grip on his arms suddenly tightening, her nails digging into his skin. She breathlessly fell back against the pillows and Greg collapsed on top of her, kissing her passionately.

Rain collided with the windows as they lay silently tangled in each other's arms not wanting to say anything for fear of shattering the atmosphere that surrounded them. Acknowledging that this was the last time they would ever see each other would only make this more painful.

* * *

The airport was bustling with people, and Sara held on to Greg's hand for the few more minutes they had together is occurred to her that her husband would be back the very next day and it would mean going back to being the dutiful Mrs Grissom.

Greg read his flight details up on the large screen, muttering to himself to remember which gate he needed to go to before turning to face Sara. He kissed her softly, gently brushing her hair away from her cheek.

"I have something for you" He said, rummaging through one of the bags searching for a blue velvet box, eventually handing it to Sara. She looked up at him with a frown as she opened it, the glittering silver chain of the necklace coming into view.

Sara gently brushed her fingers over the pendent, a cage, with tiny bird inside it; the imagery leaving her feeling breathlessly. Greg moved closer whispering in her ear, before leaving, giving her a look that spoke of everything that he felt in that moment.

* * *

As Sara climbed into her car, the tears that she had been fighting off suddenly appeared, escaping past her eye lashes as she drove through the streets of Paris back to her empty house, back to her empty life.

Her husband would return soon and she would go back to being who she had been before she'd met Greg. He would just be a memory she tried to forget. He would be something she thought about when it felt as if everything was falling apart because it would be a reminder that maybe one day she would escape.

As she parked her car, opening the door to darkness the very last words he had ever spoken to her seemed to resound through the space the box in her hand feeling like a dead weight.

"_Don't let him keep you forever" _


End file.
